Bella's Backbone Moment
by whatsuppeeps
Summary: I was always frustrated with Bella's lack of backbone. Enter my Bella and her one time holding her ground. Fluff at the end. Oneshot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So I was rereading eclipse and I am always astonished that Bella doesn't have more of a backbone. This popped into my head. It is set the morning after Edward and Bella get engaged, during Alice's little talk with Bella. Standard disclaimers apply since I am not Stephanie Myer. Hope you enjoy! Even if you don't please review!**

Bella's POV

Last night had not gone to plan. If I was completely honest with myself I really didn't have any problems marrying Edward. I was completely sure that I was his and he was mine so marriage was just a formality in my mind, most of the time weddings were expensive and unnecessary since I really don't like spending money on myself and hate it when other people spend it on me. I mean when someone gives you something they spent money on it's like they are saying "hey you're great but you know what I think you should have…" it's insulting to say the least. Back to the marriage thing though.

Again I reiterate that I have nothing against marrying Edward but the way he presents it like it should be used as a bargaining chip is really hurtful. I wanted him to change me because I want him to want me beside him as his equal always. He sees himself as a monster and thinks that I will come to hate myself for my decision based on the experiences of Rose and Esme, two women who were changed under traumatic circumstances with different beliefs and wants. Anyway, I had agreed to marry him, in exchange he agreed to try and have sex (que blush) along with change me himself. He also agreed that we could just go to Vegas. I could be totally comfortable and he could officially call me his by law.

Which is why I wasn't all surprised when Alice wanted to talk to me.

"This isn't about you, Edward," she shot back.

He laughed. Something about her response was funny to him.

"It's not," Alice insisted. "This is a female thing."

He frowned.

"Let her talk to me," I told him. I was curious.

"You asked for it," he muttered. He laughed again - half angry, half amused - and strode out of the garage.

I turned to Alice, worried now, but she didn't look at me. Her bad mood hadn't passed yet. And I knew exactly why she was upset but I would play her game for a bit.

She went to sit on the hood of her Porsche, her face dejected. I followed, and leaned against the bumper beside her.

"Bella?" Alice asked in a sad voice, shifting over and curling up against my side. Her voice sounded so miserable that I wrapped my arms around her shoulders in comfort.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"Don't you love me?" she asked in that same sad tone.

"Of course I do. You know that."

"Then why do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting me?"

"What made you think you wouldn't be invited. It was Edward's idea to sneak off besides there won't be a lot to see." I said calmly.

"I don't care whose idea it was. How could you do this to me? I expect that kind of thing from Edward, but not from you. I love you like you were my own sister."

"To me, Alice, you are my sister."

"Words!" she growled.

"Believe what you will but you can most certainly come with us through the drive though chapel."

She was still grimacing.

"What?" I demanded.

"How much do you love me, Bella?"

"Why?"

She stared at me with pleading eyes, her long black eyebrows slanting up in the middle and pulling together, her lips trembling at the corners. It was a heart-breaking expression.

"Please, please, please," she whispered. "Please, Bella, please - if you really love me . . . Please let me do your wedding."

And with that I started to snap. "Now why on Earth would I want someone who is known for going over the top to plan a wedding that I really don't want to have?"

"I'll bet Edward would like it better if you did this traditionally, though he'd never tell you that. And Esme - think what it would mean to her!"

I groaned. "I'd rather face the newborns alone. Besides this isn't up to you!"

"But I saw…" And when Alice said that I snapped the rest of the way.

"Oh because you've seen it automatically makes it the best choice!"

"You won't have to do anything but walk a few yards and then repeat after the minister."

"I said no and that's is final. I am done with both you and Edward constantly taking advantage of me." I decided it was time to lay down the law. "Edward get in here I know your listening but I want you to be able to see my face when I say this!" As soon as he appeared I started. " First, I want you both to remember that I love you got it?" When they nodded I continued " At every turn you two have manipulated and used me. Alice, you constantly dress me up, play Bella Barbie and thrust me into a spot light that I don't want. You use your visions to your advantage, granted a lot of the time it is helpful but you NEVER ask you take the decision away from me and your family cementing the vision into place. Edward you think that because you have lived longer you automatically know what the best things for ME are. You are constantly trying to wrap me in bubble wrap and while I understand the impulse behind it doesn't mean I appreciate and will no longer tolerate it. You took not only me away but yourself which is why Victoria is still out there. You have done everything in your power to deny me my choice in joining you. Hell you even managed to turn marriage into a business contract to get your way and delay it. It's true I never really gave much thought to marriage as it was beaten into my head that it was something done later in life but you pushed and pushed so now you get what you want. Are either of you really interested in what I want?"

At the end of my rant there was silence for a moment, Edward looked horror stricken and Alice looked a mix of angry and sad.

Alice was the first to recover. "Bella I never meant to take away your choices but I stick to my beliefs that you will regret this."

I got even angrier "Did you not listen to a word I just said. Maybe you aren't the sister I thought you were. Even Rosalie would realize when to back off and except that she wasn't going to get her way."

Edward spoke up next in a small voice "I… I am so sorry love. I never meant to hurt you please believe that. I know I can be overbearing but you are my life Bella you can't expect me to accept situations when your life is in danger."

I simply told him "That's not what I expect of you. I expect you to treat me like an adult instead of a child to be protected from even knowing danger is near and choices to be made for instead of with."

Edward replied "Why haven't you said anything before?"

I replied "I couldn't but last night made me realize that though I love you, please grasp that that hasn't changed, I have let you rule my life and my choices for far too long. I agreed to be your wife. I will fulfill that promise but know that I don't believe that it will change anything about us it will only change what the law sees us as."

Edward looked at me with such sadness in his eyes that I wanted to take back my words but I knew that I needed to hold my ground. If I was ever going to get him to view me as an equal he was going to have to learn to deal with my opinions

Finally he said, "I have made a mess out of everything, at every turn. But I did not realize that in my efforts to protect you I was hurting you in a different way. I can never express how deeply sorry I am. Can you forgive me?" He finished in a voice that signaled he was close to sobbing.

I quickly said "Of course I forgive you. There was never any doubt of that. There aren't any conditions on it but I need to know that from now on I can be sure that you not only want me to be your wife but your equal in every way."

Edward gave me a smile and said "my one wish is for us to be together until the end of time. I never let myself hope for anyone to love me like you do and I certainly don't deserve you after everything but rest assured, my love, from this day forward I will treat you as you deserve and will listen to your opinions before consulting anyone else, including myself, in any decision that pertains to your life in any way." He finished with a grin, as a smile grew on my face.

With his promise and the knowledge that I was once again fully in control of my life past today we continued packing and left to face the oncoming danger that once again threatened our family. I was finally confident that we would be just fine. Once tomorrow was over Edward and I could continue on into our little perfect piece of forever.

 **Again anything recognizable is not mine. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have indeed decided to make this a collection of one-shots. I apologize that they are not in any specific order.**

 **The usual disclaimer applies. And just like last time this will be a small scene where Bella had enough.**

 _This is a little scene of Bella confronting Rose right away after the meadow._

As I walked into the kitchen I could smell something wonderful cooking and instantly felt guilty about eating already. When Rose smashed the bowl at hearing that though, I knew that I wanted to clear this up right away.

"Rosalie, I don't really care what you think of me but if you are going to make life more difficult for Edward then we obviously need to get whatever this is out of the way and move on with our lives."

To which Rose snorted and said "Why would I ever do that with you?"

"Rose, you do realize that not only are you not better than me you are also a walking contradiction, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rose replied furious but I would not back down.

"You claim to hate what you are but you strut around relishing in the knowledge that you're beautiful. You say that you stand with the family but openly try and take your brother away from what I hope and seem to see is happiness because you are no longer the center of attention. You say that you want to protect humanity and even crave to become one but you look down at us. So the question isn't why you wouldn't stop and talk to me. It's why the hell should I try and build a bridge with for any other reason than to make Edwards life a little easier?"

At my speech everyone in the room went silent and Rose seemed to be stuck in place taking that as my answer I then went on to say "I don't know what is going to happen in the future, only Alice seems to be able to give hints to that, but I know that I will never do anything to harm Edward and by extension his family. So the danger you claim to want to protect you family from only exists in a world where I don't take care of the ones I love. I don't know what your past has been like and I don't expect you to open up but know that I won't accept being treated like a second class citizen because you can't get over yourself."

With that I asked Edward to play the piano for me and we left the room smiling at each other like the fools in love that we are.

 **So I don't really know if this was any good but please please review and help me make my writing better for the both of us. Also tell me if you think I should continue to write these one shots.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all. So I always hated when Bella just decided to go along with Edward to the prom. It was unfair of him to ignore her wishes so I have rewrote the scene. It picks up right after Bella figures out that Edward wanted to take her to Prom. I still do not own Twilight.

BPOV

"YOU ASSHOLE!" I said. What the hell was he thinking after I expressed my opinion on going in the first place.

"Calm down Bella, just enjoy the human experience" He said as he rolled his eyes at my outburst.

"Oh hell no. You did not just do that. Stop this car right now. Does Charlie even know that I didn't want to go?" I shouted back. He pulled to the side of the road and swung his head around already in dazzle mode.

Unfortunately for him, I was too pissed already for that to work.

"Really I don't see why you are so upset about this" he said soothingly.

To which I replied "Oh really, you have no clue why I would be mad at you for dragging me to an event that I explicitly said that I did not want to attend, in a dress that I do not like, while in a cast even though said event is for DANCING. No I didn't give you any clue that this would be a remotely bad idea." I glared unceasingly at him through my little speech.

He blew out a puff of air but pressed his cause "Bella, it won't be that bad, I'll hold you the entire night."

This made me angrier and I started to climb out of the car. This shocked him that he couldn't prevent me from doing so.

He yelled after me demanding that I get back in the car.

I simply said "If this is any indication on what the rest of our relationship is going to be then I want no part of it. You have control issues, which I have put up with for some time. But the more I think about the more I think that maybe you just don't love me as much as I thought you did. If you want a doll to manipulate and dress up before you realize that you don't want it anymore then you can just leave right now. I love you more than anything which is why I always consider your feelings before I do anything but you have blatantly ignored my wishes or passed over what I want because you think you know what I best for me too many times. The ball is in your court now. We will not be going to prom and you have to decide how much you love me. Do you actually want me around forever as your equal or did you want a toy? I have fought with myself enough times with what I wanted and what you wanted and compromised for YOU! You choose Edward; your way or compromise and have me in your life. I'm done fighting for this Edward I'm too tired and more than pissed at you for so many things. Alice should have sent someone by now to pick me up. Don't come back to me if you don't choose me. Good bye"

I quickly turned around surprised to see Carlisle there waiting. I quickly got in before Edward could see the tears running down my face as I sobbed for what was sure to be the last time I saw him. It never made sense for him to love me any way.

 **EPOV**

I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the road.

I couldn't believe it. Bella, finally, laid into me. But that wasn't the only thing. For the last part of her impressive and heart breaking speech I could hear her mind. It was her parting thought that made me sob. How could she possibly think that it made no sense for me to love her?! It was the only thing that made sense!

I loved her so much. I just wanted her to have a happy human life but that wasn't enough for her. If I was truly honest with myself, it wasn't enough for me either, but I would have done it for her.

I never knew that she would resent me for any of this and I definitely didn't know that she would pick up my hesitancy and interpret it into indifference.

I told her I loved her every day but I didn't show it the way I should. Some ways I couldn't, it was too dangerous but there was always the thought in the back of my mind that n=maybe she would be better off without me, prepared to rip out my heart so she could be safe.

I am an idiot. I didn't go after her. NO! She will think that I don't want her, don't love her. I started to sob. NO no no no, she couldn't believe that, Bella was my entire world. I heard a voice then, Alice's of course, _Go to her dummy or we will all lose her. She already is mad at me for not telling her about your plans and putting her in a dress! Quickly Edward don't be stupid and lose your mate. You just found her._

I jumped up and ran after her. When I got back to my house I could hear her crying, making me cry out in pain, what made her unhappy destroyed me.

I approached my room carefully and slowly opened the door. She was curled up on the coach staring into the distance, something wasn't right. As I approached her, I heard her mumbling "no good, stupid girl, didn't deserve him anyway, should have given him what he wanted, pushed him away even faster" and as I approached the self-derogatory words never stopped.

I kneeled in front of her heaving under the combined weight of both our pain and softly said "I will always choose you. Tonight has made me realize that I can never lose you or I will lose myself."

She looked at me skeptically and said "I'm glad you say that tonight but what if something happens, a paper cut, a skinned knee, any of those things around your family, what will you do then?"

I answered her honestly "before I would have endeavored to remove myself and my family from you if you ever were harmed or in danger from me or my family, but the threat of losing you has made me realize that a life without you wouldn't be a life. Please give me a second chance!" I implored her to have mercy and take me back. I didn't know what I would do if she said no.

She had one more thing to ask "If I asked you to turn me, maybe not tonight but in the near future what would you say?"

I, again, answered honestly "I have realized that I can't take your choices from you or try and force my own on you either. It is no secret that I don't believe that I have a soul. I don't want to damn yours." At her crestfallen face I say "before you think this is because I don't love you enough to want you around for all of eternity please know that I selfishly want it more than anything. It pains me to think of what you would have to give up for me. Children, your parents, your friends all of that would be irreversibly gone. And for me your chances of heaven would go down too, though I can't imagine a heaven without you there so maybe you might turn me into a believer yet" I added to lighten the mood infinitesimally.

As she absorbed my words, I grew more anxious. Finally she said "I love you Edward but I will not be bullied. If anything like this happens again, I will have no choice but to walk away from you, the keeper of the other half of my soul. And you are right I would be giving up a lot but that is the price to be with you so I will pay it for the both of us. Not now, I will at least wait until after High school, my parents deserve that but after that I will start to watch for the perfect time."

At these words, I smiled a bittersweet smile. I was forgiven, mostly, with the caveat that I would have to watch myself more, which I could do. I also now knew that I had a limited amount of time to dissuade her from vampirism without making her believe that my love didn't make Romeo and Juliet look like passing infatuation.

I stared at my love and reveled in hers. We were together and stronger than we had ever been.


End file.
